Automation technology facilities are used for automating industrial processes such as e.g. controlling machines or conveyor belts. Thus, for example, filling bottles or packaging foodstuffs calls for an automation plant whose components must be coordinated with one another to a particular degree. The bottles/foodstuffs are supplied via a conveyor belt to the plant and there are transported by way of a plurality of stations. The process material is brought to a stop and held in what are called buffers for filling/packaging purposes and subsequently transported onward via further conveyor belts.
All components participating in the automated process are to be understood in this context as components of an automation plant. Accordingly, the sensors and actuators involved in the automation process belong to the plant components that are to be understood within this definition. In addition, however, workpieces processed by an automation plant of said type are also to be understood as plant components.
Due to the plurality and complexity of the components involved in an automation process, the software/control programs provided for controlling the components generally also have a very high degree of complexity. This gives rise to the desire to be able to test the control programs for newly developed plants or process-related modifications of existing plants before the plant is put into operation. Generally this happens in that the automated industrial plant and the real controllers are simulated with the software that is to be tested. As well as substantial cost and time savings this affords the advantage that in the case of the development of a new plant, the latter does not yet need to exist if the control software has been developed and is to be tested.
The mechatronic components of the plant are simulated with the aid of a computer and in this way useful input signals are generated corresponding to the output signals generated by the control program. Typical simulation programs normally provide behavioral models by means of which the behavior of individual plant components can be simulated. With the aid of said behavioral models it is possible, depending on predefined input values which are usually generated from the models of other components involved in the automation process, to calculate output values and to make these available in turn as input values to other components of the automation plant or, as the case may be, its behavioral models. In a graphical interface of a simulation program of said kind the individual real plant components are therefore usually represented by means of graphical symbols that have inputs and outputs which can be assigned corresponding input and output values.
In order then to simulate an automated industrial plant comprising many individual components, the user will connect the graphical objects that are assigned to the respective components to one another via the inputs and outputs in order thereby to simulate the information flow within the real plant. The more complex the automated industrial plant that is to be modeled, the more difficult and error-prone it becomes to generate a simulation model for the complete automated industrial plant.
In automated industrial plants many problems can therefore arise which lead to process material congestion. This adversely affects (reduces) the throughput of the plant. Causes to be cited include different processing times of the variants, setup times for machines and subplants in the event of a reconfiguration of the plant being necessary, and the stochastic failure of individual machines and subplants.
The approach adopted in the prior art in order to resolve said problems is to simulate the production processes that automated industrial plants will later implement, prior to the commissioning stage. This is realized by means of programs such as e.g. the Plant Simulation program. In the course of the simulation this program examines the material flow of a plant of the aforesaid kind in terms of throughput and processing times. Toward that end a logical structure (model) of the plant is mapped in the program, as a result of which different failure strategies can be enacted on the basis of different failure probabilities of the individual stations.
Furthermore, the process of the plant on the production of a certain number of variant combinations is verified with the occurrence of stochastic malfunctions. What is achieved by means of the simulation is that automated industrial plants can be produced in a robust configuration with a satisfactory parameterization of the controllers.
Also known from the prior art is a further program called Automation Designer. Said program generates the actual control programs for the PLC controller. A PLC (Programmable Logic Controller) is understood as meaning a digital computer or a control device which is used for automating industrial processes such as e.g. controlling machines or conveyor belts.